This invention relates in general to shaving devices and deals more particularly with razors of the wet shaving type which include solid water-soluble shaving aids.
It is well known in the shaving art to provide a wet shaving device or razor which includes a solid water-soluble shaving aid or surface active agent, such as a soap preparation, formulated to provide cleansing, lubricating, skin-healing or moisturizing effects or any combination thereof. However, if the solid water-soluble shaving aid directly contacts the skin surface during the shaving process it may be subject to a high rate of wear or erosion from skin contact, hot water and other shaving preparations. The surface of the shaving aid may also be impacted with shaving debris making it unsightly and creating an impression that it is unhygienic.
A means for attachment must be provided to secure such a shaving aid to a razor. Those skilled in the shaving art will appreciate the limited mechanical properties of solid soap and like products which may serve as shaving aids. Where such a product is employed as a shaving aid a substantial portion of the product must be utilized to anchor it to a razor head thereby rendering a substantial percentage of the product unusable.
Accordingly, it is a general aim of the present invention to provide and improved wet shaving device having means for receiving a film of shaving aid preparation from a wetted block of water-soluble shaving aid preparation and transferring the film of shaving aid preparation to and depositing it on the skin immediately forward of a leading cutting edge of the advancing device for cleansing of sebum, lubricating, skin moisturizing or other beneficial effect. It is a further aim of the invention to provide an improved wet shaving device which efficiently utilizes a solid water-soluble shaving aid avoiding waste and allowing for replacement of the spent shaving aid, when necessary.
In accordance with the present invention, a wet shaving device has a razor head which carries at least one blade and includes a guard/dispenser roller with a generally cylindrical roller surface and supported forward of a leading blade for rotation about an axis relative to the blade. The device further includes mounting means on the razor head for supporting a solid water-soluble shaving aid in dispensing position relative to the roller, retaining means for releasably securing a shaving aid in the mounting means, and biasing means for urging a shaving aid to dispensing position wherein it is in contact with the roller surface. The guard/dispenser roller serves both as a guard for the leading blade and as a means for transferring a film of shaving aid material from a water-soluble shaving aid supported by the mounting means to the skin surface immediately in advance of the leading blade during a normal wet shaving process.